From Russia With Love
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Natasha Petrov is a young Russian woman, origionally from Middle-Earth. She has a specific set of skills that will help Thorin Oakenshield on his quest. Rated M for Violence, Language, Drinking, Scary Scenes, Sexual Scenes.
1. Natasha

From Russia With Love

Written By: Caladhiel Arwen Alcarin

Chapter 1

Natasha

When you work for the Russian Government…..nothing surprises you. How wrong I was. I was undercover, working with my partner when it happened. Everything went wrong. We had apprehended our target when the ground began to shake. I looked around for my partner but he was nowhere to be found. I shouted for him, called his name but he was gone. Something fell on my head and everything went black.

Thorin's POV

I had been wandering for nearly 4 hours when I finally found the hobbit's home. I knocked on the door and that was when a gust of wind blew and lightning struck the ground in front of me. Something hit me and I fell backwards. I hit the ground and the door opened. When I finally saw what landed on me, my eyes went wide. It was a young woman, with long flowing red locks and pale skin. Her face was covered in blood. I picked her up and rushed her inside.

"Here, put her here." said Gandalf.

I lay her down and the hobbit brought a candle. She had a nasty wound on the back of her head. Oin tended to it and I looked at Gandalf. He seemed to know her.

"Do you know this woman?"

He nodded.

"Yes, quite well. Her name is Miss Natasha Petrov. A fine member of the Russian Special Agents. A fighter, stronger then she looks."

_Please tell me no…._

"She is here as an extra member for your company. And no she does not know, and no she does not trust easily, and yes you will need her. And no you cannot send her away. She not from around here."

I frowned.

"Russian?"

He waved me off and looked back at Lady Petrov. I looked back at my men. They looked concerned. She was dressed strangely. She wore knee high black leather boots with strange straps and what looked like a clip, several clips actually, big and small. She wore strange trousers, also black and a strange weapon was hanging on a sort of holder on her thigh, she wore a black leather belt with a silver buckle. The buckle was a strange symbol I could not describe. She wore a black tunic. It was tight and outlined her every curve, she did not look strong at all. She had a starting at her throat and it went down her shirt. She had another tiny scar on her forehead but no others that I could see. I looked back at the strange weapon on her thigh.

"What in Durin's name is this?"

As I reached for it, Gandalf whacked my hand.

"I would not touch that if I were you."

"Oh and I suppose you know what it is?"

"Yes I do. I spent many years working with her. That weapon is dangerous. And it is not of this world."

"Neither is she. So why….."

"Yes she is. She was born here. She is one of the Dunedein Rangers of the North, though she does not remember. Her parents were murdered when she was a baby, I sent her away, to a country called Russia. She has her father's strength and stealth and her mother's beauty. She is smart and very valuable to your cause."

Before I could answer something forced me to the ground and something cold was pressing against my throat.

"Kto vy?!" (**Who are you?!**)

It was Lady Petrov.

Natasha's POV

I held my gun to the strange man's neck. I looked around and saw my partner.

*"Chto eto na tebe?! Gde my?!"(**What are you wearing? Where are we?!)** I asked.

*"Natasha snizt' oruzhiye. Etot chelovek ne oznachayet, chto vy nikakogo vreda, on pomeg vam." (**Natasha lower your weapon. This man means you no harm, he helped you.**)

I looked back at the man. I put my gun away and got off him. I looked at my partner.

"Vy tak i ne otvetili na moi voprosy." (**You still have not answered my questions.**)

"I am not from the world you think Natasha. Nor are you."

I raised my brow.

_Why did he speak in English? We did not know these men!_

"Pochemu govoryu ob etom otkryto? My ikh ne znayem!" (**Why do you speak so openly?! We do not know them!**)

"I know you do not trust them. But they need your help. They are on a quest….."

"Does she even understand you?"

I looked at the man I had knocked to the ground.

"She does Thorin. She speaks several different languages. However she is most comfortable with her native language and that is Russian."

He nodded and I looked back.

"My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey. I am a Wizard."

I snorted and shook my head.

"And these are Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori and Ori. And this…." He pointed to the man I knocked down. "Is the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield."

I looked at him.

"Chto takogo vazhnogo o nem?" (**What is so important about him?**)

Gandalf chuckled.

"He is a King. His home was taken from him. And we need you….he needs you."

I looked at him. He was very handsome. He had beautiful blue eyes, long silky black hair, a beard and he looked immensely strong. I smirked.

"On vyglyadit dostatochno slinky, chtboy sdelat' eto samomu. Zachem on nuzhen?" (**He looks strong enough to do it himself. Why would he need me?**)

"Because you have skills that no one in Middle Earth does. You are the only one who can help Thorin Oakenshield. And this land is your home. You were born here Natasha."

I knew I was not a true Russian, that I had come from somewhere else. Though I had never suspected it would be a place like this.

"A kakoy vid pomoshchi oni nuzhdayutsya? Kuda oni idut?" (**And what sort of help do they need? Where are they going?**)

Thorin's POV

As Gandalf explained our mission to Lady Petrov, I began to wonder about her. She looked so very young to be a warrior or whatever she was. He scar made me curious. How did she receive it? Why did she have it? And what was this Russia, Gandalf spoke of? So many questions floated around in my head, and I knew she would not answer them.

"Thorin."

I looked at Gandalf.

"She has agreed to come along. Though she will not speak to you in the common tongue. She speaks Elvish and Dwarvish, and she has the sight and hearing of an elf. None can hide anything from her. I would be careful."

I nodded. I looked at Lady Petrov.

"I do hope that in time you will come to trust us. And know that we will do our best to make sure you are protected." I said.

She started to laugh.

"YA mogu zashchitit' sebya , no spasibo zazhest."

I looked to Gandalf in confusion. He was smiling.

"She said she can protect herself, but she thanks you for the gesture."

I nodded. She was indeed a beauty, but I would never be able to offer her anything but danger. I sighed and looked away from her. I stepped outside and was not aware that I was followed.

"Ty v poryadke?" (**Are you alright?**)

I looked at her. She walked silently. Perhaps she would be of use after all.

"I am sorry?"

She pointed at me and then held up her thumb.

"Oh, yes I am quite alright thank you."

She smiled.

_Her smile is stunning…..NO! Stop it!_

"Vy plokhoy lzhets . Gendal'f skazal priyti i vernut' vas . Vashi lyudi gotovy nachat' malen'koye sobraniye ."

She held out her hand to me and I looked at her. She smiled and nodded. I took her hand.

Natasha's POV

Our hands fit so perfectly together. I did not show any emotion though. I led him inside and then took my seat beside Gandalf.

"What news of the meeting in Ered Luin? Do they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." said Thorin.

They was excitement among the men, I smiled a bit and looked at Gandalf. He winked and I smiled more. Even though he looked different and had a different name, he was still the man who had raised me, and I would always love him for that.

"And what do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" I looked at the tattooed dwarf. "Is Dain with us?"

I looked at a now disappointed Thorin.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

I looked at Gandalf.

"Kto eto Deyn ?" (**Who is this Dain?**)

He looked at Thorin.

"She would like to know who Dain is."

I looked at Thorin.

"He is my cousin. He lives in the Iron Hills, east of Erebor. He has many of the strongest Dwarven Warriors."

I nodded.

"You are going on a quest." said a small voice.

I looked at a small person. He had big hairy feet. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow. Let us have a little more light."

Bilbo walked off and Gandalf pulled out a old looking piece of paper.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, through woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

It was a map. I read the name above the mountain.

"Odinokoy Gory ?" (**The Lonely Mountain?**)

Gandalf nodded. Bilbo came back and read out the name as well.

"Aye! Oin has read the portense and the portense say, it is time!" said the dwarf Gloin.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain as it was foretold! When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the rein of the beast will end."

I raised my brow. Before I could ask Gandalf what he meant by beast, Bilbo spoke.

"What beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." said Bofur. "Air-born fire breather. Teeth likes razors, claws like meat-hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals…."

"Yes I know what a dragon is."

My eyes widened.

"Drakon!?"

Gandalf put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"No oni ... oni ne sushchestvuyut!" (**But they….they do not exist!**)

He nodded, confirming that they did.

"I am not afraid! I am up for it! I will give him a taste of the Dwarvish Iron right up his jacksie!"

I started to laugh. Ori was one of the youngest, and a funny dwarf at that.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us! But with our number just thirteen, nor thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

I chuckled.

"Here! Who are you calling dim?!" asked Ori.

Someone slammed their hand down on the table.

"We may be few in number! But we are fighters! All of us! To the last dwarf!"

This dwarf had to be related to Thorin. For he was very good looking. And next to him, I assumed was his brother.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

My eyes widened and I looked at Gandalf excitedly.

"Vy ... vy deystvitel'no ubil drakona!?" (**Have you….have you really slain a dragon!?**)

Gandalf's POV

I looked at my little Natasha, though she was not so little anymore. I had raised her the best I could, kept her from harm, guided her. She trusted me with her life, as I trusted her with mine. I put my hand on her shoulder and then looked back at the dwarves.

"Well no I…"

"Well how many then?"

"What?"

"Well how many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked me.

I did not answer and coughed a little.

"Go on! Give us a number!"

All the dwarves began to argue. I closed my eyes waiting for Natasha or Thorin to lose control.

"SHAZRA!"

"Khvatit!"

I looked at both of them.

Thorin's POV

Lady Petrov and I seemed to have had the same idea. We had both stood and shouted for the others to stop. I looked at her and smiled and nodded in thanks. She bowed her head and then sat down. I turned back to my men.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread! The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years! Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we wit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor! DU BEKAR! DU BEKAR!"

"You forget that the front gate is sealed!" said Balin as I sat down. "There is no way into the mountain."

"Sushchestvuyet vsegda sposob , ser. Vy prosto dolzhny byt' gotovy , chtoby iskat' yego . Yesli vy khotite chto-to dostatochno sil'no , nichto ne mozhet ostanovit' vas." (**There is always a way, sir. You just have to be willing to look for it. If you want something badly enough, nothing can stop you.**) said Lady Petrov.

I looked at Gandalf for a translation.

"She says, there is always a way, sir. You just have to be willing to look for it. If you want something badly enough, nothing can stop you. And my dear you are right."

He held something in his hand and my eyes widened when I laid eyes on it.

"How came you by this?" I asked.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. Only for safe keeping. It is yours now."

He handed me the key and I closed my fingers around it. I had not seen my father for 100 years to this day. He had disappeared after my grandfather's death. Then Frerin had died…..Dis and my nephews, Fili and Kili were all I had left.

"If there is a key….there must be a door." said Fili.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"These ruins speak of a hidden passage that leads to the lower halls."

"There is another way in!" said Kili.

"Well if we can find it but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Kto byl geniy, kotoryy pridumal , chto ?" (**Who was the genius that invented that?**)

I looked at Gandalf and he just chuckled and shook his head.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth," He looked at Lady Petrov. "and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That is why we need a burglar!" said Ori.

"Hm, and a good one too. An expert I would imagine. Probably why he brought along Miss Natasha."

"No it is not." said Gandalf.

"And are you?"

Bilbo looked at Gloin.

"Am I what?"

"He said he is an expert! Hehe!"

Fili looked at Oin in confusion. Oin had trouble hearing.

"Me? No, no, no, no! I am not a burglar! I have never stolen a thing in my life."

"I am afraid I must agree with Mister Baggins. He is hardly burglar materiel." said Blain.

"Aye the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." added Dwalin.

"He is just fine!" said Dori.

They started to argue again and this time, the house began to shake and Gandalf stood angrily.

"ENOUGH! If I sat Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet! In fact they pass unseen by most of they choose! And while the dragon is accustom to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him. Which gives us a distinct advantage."

I was still uncertain we should take Master Baggins. Gandalf sat down and looked at me.

"You must trust me on this."

I looked at him for a few moments. I saw Lady Petrov nodding behind him.

"Very well. We will do it your way."

"No…"

"Give him our contract."

Balin stood and handed me the contract.

"It is just the usual out of pocket expenses, time required, funeral arrangements so forth."

I handed it to the hobbit.

"F-funeral arrangements?"

He walked away to read it and I leaned closer to Gandalf.

"I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed."

"Togda ya budu nesti otvetstvennost' za nego." (**Then I will be responsible for him.**)

I looked at Lady Petrov.

"She said she will be responsible for him."

"I admire your courage Lady Petrov. You are brave for one so young."

She smiled and bowed her head.

"Up to but not exceeding 1/14th of total profit if any….that seems fair. Will not be held responsible or attainable to….lacerations? Iviceration….." He flipped the page and slowly turned towards us. "Incineration?"

"Oh aye he will melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." said Bofur.

I smirked. The hobbit began to breath funny.

"Are you alright laddie?"

"Yes….I feel a bit faint."

Bofur stood up.

"Think furnace with wings!"

"Air….I-I need air."

"Flash of light! Searing pain, then poof! You are nothing more then a pile of ash."

I watched the hobbit carefully.

"Nope."

He fell the floor and a flash of dark red and the scent of flowers and fields ran past me. Lady Petrov was now down next to Master Baggins.


	2. We Must Away

Chapter 2

We Must Away

Natasha's POV

I picked Bilbo up and set him on his sofa. Gandalf said he would stay with him and I decided to sit out on the porch.

Thorin's POV

I found Gandalf sitting with the still unconscious hobbit.

"How is it you know Lady Petrov?"

"Her parents gave her to me to protect. I raised her, protected her, kept her from harm. And then the time came where we both had to return. I brought her back knowing you would need her."

"You would have your daughter…"

"She is not my daughter. I am merely her guardian. She knows I am not her father and she knows her parents are gone."

"Even so…..you would risk her losing her life on this quest?"

"It takes more then even a dragon to kill her. She knows everything that goes on around her. Do not underestimate her. And you would do well to trust her." said the wizard.

I raised my brow.

"How can I trust her if she does not trust me?"

He looked a little uncomfortable.

"She has been through things that no woman, especially a woman her age, should have to go through."

I knew he would speak no more of the conversation. I sighed and nodded. I went to find Balin.

Natasha's POV

I went back inside to find Gandalf and see if Mister Bilbo was alright. On my way I heard arguing and then Bilbo walked off.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers. Hardly the stuff of legend."

I knew this to be the voice of Balin.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." said Thorin.

I liked the sound of Thorin's voice. It was deep, controlling, and yet it was also calming and soothing to me.

"Old warriors." said Balin.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart…..I can ask no more then that."

I heard someone stand.

"You do not have to do this. You have a choice. You have done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the blue mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more then all the gold in Erebor." the old dwarf said.

"From my grandfather to my father this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin. Not for me."

I could hear the sadness in his voice. I began to wonder what had happened to his father and grandfather.

"Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done."

I wondered if Thorin's wife was killed when his home was lost and that was why he had no choice. So then Fili and Kili had to be his sons. I walked to Gandalf and sat down next to him.

"Yest' Fili i Kili synov Torin ?" (**Are Fili and Kili the sons of Thorin?**)

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no. They are his nephews. The sons of his sister Dis. Thorin has no wife, nor anything of the sort."

My heart skipped a beat at that. I shook my head and looked back at Gandalf.

"Chto s nim sluchilos' ... , chtoby sdelat' yego takim, kakoy on yest'? YA chuvstvuyu gnev i skorb' ot nego." (**What happened to him to make him the way he is? I can feel the anger and sorrow from him.**)

He sighed.

"That is not for me to tell you. Perhaps one day he will tell you."

I nodded and then the other dwarves came in. Thorin started to sing.

_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek our pale enchanted gold_

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep where dark things sleep,_

_In hallow halls beneath the fells_

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword_

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun_

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold_

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold, where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung un-heard by men or elves_

_The Pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

_The bells were ringing in the Dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale_

_Then dragon's ire, more fierce then fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail_

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom_

_The fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns grim_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

Thorin's POV

Lady Petrov was staring at us, mostly at me. I looked back into her deep blue eyes. She nodded and then looked back at Gandalf.

_Natasha Petrov…..you are not an ordinary woman._

Gandalf looked at me and I quickly looked away from the woman. I found a spot on the floor and went to sleep.

When I woke the next morning everyone was already up and getting ready to leave. I stood up and walked outside. Gandalf and Lady Petrov were outside. She was sparring with Gandalf…..and she was better then any warrior I had ever seen.

"Jump kick Natasha."

She jumped up into the air and delivered a powerful kick to Gandalf's staff. I did not realize I was staring until she stared back at me. She smiled and nodded. Gandalf gave me a stern look. I cleared my throat and turned away.

Natasha's POV

I sighed when he turned away.

"YA znayu, ty pugayesh' yego." (**I know you are scaring him.**)

"I only do it for you protection."

I looked at Gandalf.

"Vy podnyali menya, kak ya byl v tvoyem sobstvennuyu doch' . Za eto ya vsegda budu blagodarna . No ya nemalen'kaya devochka ." (**You raised me like your own daughter. For that I will always be thankful. But I am not a little girl anymore.**)

He sighed and started to laugh.

"I know. But I am still going to look out for you."

I smiled and laughed.

"Gendal'f mne 21 let." (**Gandalf I am 21 years old.**)

"And I am over 7,000 years old my dear Natasha."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. He laughed harder and I shook my head.

"Here….this is your horse."

I smiled and mounted it. I smiled at Gandalf and rode around. Gandalf laughed and smiled and I rode back. He was more like a grandfather to me and a father.

"On velikolepnyy zherebets !" (**He is a magnificent stallion!**)

"I thought you would like him. He is all yours."

I smiled and pat the horses neck.

Thorin's POV

I could not stop looking at her. That waterfall of red hair, those piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. I only wished she trusted me enough to speak to me in the common tongue. As we started off I rode up to her.

"Lady Petrov…."

She looked at me. I cleared my throat.

"I know you will not speak to me in the common tongue…..but I know you can understand me. And I would just like to say…..That….you…well….."

_Since when do I get flustered and embarrassed?_

"I think you are….."

She smiled and started to giggle.

" Vy ochen' milo, kogda vy smushcheny." (**You are very cute when you are embarrassed.**)

I knew not what she said, but I smiled none the less.

"Right…..well I think you are very…"

Before I could attempt to finish the sentence, Fili rode up with a flower.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful maiden."

He handed it to her and she smiled and thanked him. I rode off grumbling.

Natasha's POV

I watched Thorin ride away. Fili was a charming fellow, but I wanted to talk to Thorin more. I put the flower in my hair and rode up to him.

"YA nadeyus', vy ne slishkom serdites' na Filyakh." (**I hope you are not too mad at Fili.**) I said.

He scowled at me and I frowned.

"I do not speak your language. Perhaps you should go and find my nephew."

My eyes widened and then narrowed. I jumped up and tackled him off his horse.

"Kak vy smeyete ! YA ne sdelal nichego, chtoby zasluzhit' vashe khamstvo ! Bud'te ostorozhny , chto vy govorite so mnoy! Yaub'yu tebya! YA namnogo sil'neye, to vy!" (**How dare you! I have done nothing to deserve your rudeness! Be careful what you say to me. I can kill you! And I am far stronger then you!**) I screeched.

I let him go and then mounted my horse. I gave him one last look before I rode on ahead with the others.


	3. Apologizing

Chapter 3

Apologizing

Thorin's POV

I felt like a fool. I had wrongly taken my anger out on Natasha. Now I have to make it up to her.

_But how?_

We stopped to rest in an alcove on a cliff that night.

"Thorin. We need to have a little talk."

I flinched at Gandalf's voice. I walked away with him and then he rounded on me.

"I realize what Natasha did was uncalled for and wrong, but you had no reason to snap at her beforehand." He snapped.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You brought her! You never said just how dangerous she truly was! She cannot be trusted!"

"I have told Natasha to apologize and she will. But so must you!"

Natasha's POV

Gandalf gave me a stern talking to. I knew I should not have tackled Thorin off his pony. I took a deep breath and then started to walk over to him. Something reached my ears and I stopped dead. I turned my head slightly and looked out of the corner of my eye. What I saw almost made me scream. On top of a cliff not too far away, were several monstrous creatures.

_Remember when you see something dangerous, act as though you have not and keep moving. If they know you have seen them…..they will either run or they will kill you._

I remembered Gandalf's words well. I continued walking and then found a way to slip down and out of sight.

Gandalf's POV

As Thorin walked off I followed. However something felt wrong.

"Thorin…"

He turned around but before I could speak I heard a loud, all too familiar noise. Thorin drew his sword and ran towards the sound.

"No Thorin!"

Natasha's POV

I snuck up behind the creature and shot it. Before I could kill the others they ran off.

"Damn!" I hissed.

"LADY NATASHA!"

I heard growling behind me. My heart froze. The only thing I had ever been afraid of in my life, was wolves. The only thing I remember from my childhood, was wolves, large scary ones. I slowly turned and let out an earsplitting shriek.

"NATASHA!"

"GANDALF! THORIN!"

The wolf lunged at me and I screamed again but something stopped it. I was afraid to open my eyes. Someone picked me up and started to carry me away.

"Natasha!"

"She is alright!"

It was Thorin carrying me.

"What happened!?" came several panicked voices.

"Wargs. There were wargs on the hill." said Thorin.

"Where the warg howls, there also the orc prowls."

There was a silence before Gandalf spoke.

"She was protecting us."

I jumped from Thorin's arms and ran to Gandalf.

"Eto byl tot zhe samyy ! Zhe eto za zver' ! Eto byl tot zhe Gendal'f !" (**It was the same one! It was the same kind of beast! It was the same Gandalf!**) I cried.

He wrapped an arm around me.

"Come now my dear. All is well now. The beast is dead. Thorin destroyed it. It will not bother you anymore."

I turned and looked at Thorin through my tears. I rushed forward and hugged him.

"Spasibo! Spasibo Torin! (**Thank you! Thank you Thorin!**)

He pat my back awkwardly.

"You are welcome. And I am sorry for snapping at you early today. I did not mean it."

I pulled back and smiled a bit.

"It is alright. I am also sorry."

His eyes widened and I turned away and went back to Gandalf.

Thorin's POV

Though I did not completely trust Lady Petrov, I was glad I had apologized. I had indeed let my anger get the best of me. But now at least all was forgiven. And I did like her. She had real fire, and she was not afraid to admit she was wrong. I smirked.

_Perhaps she could teach me a thing or two._

I shook my head and walked off to get some rest.


	4. Friends?

Chapter 4

Friends?

Natasha's POV

I could not sleep at all that night. I was too scared. I finally decided to just sit by the fire. I took a stick and poked at it. I smirked.

"YA znayu, vy ne spite Kili."

Someone moved and then sat down beside me.

"Gandalf was right. You know everything."

I smiled a little.

"I know you will not talk to me…..but I want you to know that I think you are a very nice woman."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Watashi wa dekimasen. Watashi wa shiranaihito ni eigo de hanasu koto ga dekinai. Watashi o yurushitekudasai." (**I cannot. I cannot speak English to people I do not know. Forgive me.**)I said.

I closed my eyes and smacked my hand to my face.

_I was trying to talk in English and yet it came out Japanese. Damn it!_

"That sounded interesting."

I looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Is that the only language you speak? Apart from your native tongue?"

I nodded.

"How many?"

I held up 7 fingers, though I knew 8.

"That is amazing! And you are still so young! Did Gandalf teach you all of them?"

I shook my head.

"YA sam nauchilsya 2 iz 7." (**I taught myself 2 out of the 7.**)

I used my hands to try and explain what I was saying.

"So if I understand…you taught yourself…..7 out of the two you did not?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Oh! So you taught yourself 2 out of the seven. I understand."

I smiled and nodded.

"And I heard Gandalf say you spoke also Elvish and Dwarvish."

I nodded.

"~Would you feel comfortable talking to me in Dwarvish then?~"

I wanted to, I truly did, but I could not. I shook my head sadly.

"I understand. I hope in time you will come to trust me. All of us."

I smiled and nodded. He went back to sleep and I stared at the flame. I had lied when I said I had taught myself two languages…in truth I had taught myself three. And one of them…left with me with all the scars I had…and the nightmares I knew would never go away. But at least I had a friend in Kili. And I also hoped that wherever my parents were, if they could see me…I hoped they were proud.

"YA ne pozvolyu vam vniz." (**I will not let you down.**) I whispered.

"Oni gordyatsya tem, vy Natashe. Tak zhe, kak ya." (**They are proud of you Natasha. Just as I am.**)

I looked over my shoulder at Gandalf.

"I will never know Gandalf. Thanks to the wargs…..my parents are gone. I was pretty damn lucky you found me and raised me. But I would have liked to have known my parents….at least a little."

"I know. But Natasha you must never doubt they are proud of you. And that they will always love you."

I nodded.

Thorin's POV

So that was why she was afraid. Wargs had murdered her parents and that was the only memory she had. We were alike in that way. I had seen my grandfather's head taken off and my father had disappeared. I barely knew my mother before she died, and I had lost my brother. Somehow I understood her a little better then before. I still did not trust her and I knew she did not trust me…..but perhaps she would help me become who I once was before the betrayal of the elves and Smaug taking Erebor.

_However it will take both of us to trust one another. And I will do my best. I have lived like this for too long, I do not wish to be this way for the rest of my life. Everyone has tried to help, and all have failed. Perhaps Lady Natasha is the one who will succeed._


	5. A New Beginning

**I am in Texas on vacation, so do not expect too many updates dearies! **

* * *

Chapter 5

A New Beginning

Natasha's POV

I was very quiet the next day. Bilbo, Kili and Fili tried to talk to me, and Bofur too. I just could not find the will to talk to anyone. We stopped to rest in the middle of the day and I walked off alone. I sat down under a tree and closed my eyes.

"You should not wander off alone."

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at Thorin. I shrugged and he came and sat down beside me.

"Your parents were murdered by wargs. I am sorry."

I looked at him in surprise, he did not meet my gaze.

"You and I are alike in that way. I have lost….many people I loved as well. My mother, brother, grandfather…..I do not even know if my father is still alive. Since I lost my brother and grandfather…I have changed quite a bit. I was not always so cold, untrusting and bitter as I am now. Though I suppose you have had it worse, for I at least knew my father, grandfather and brother. My sister Dis is also gone….she died giving birth to Kili. My nephews are all I have left."

I was shocked that Thorin was telling me all of this. He sighed and stood up.

"I tried." was all he said.

He started to walk away.

"….There is still a chance your father lives."

Thorin's POV

I stopped dead in my tracks. I whipped around and found her standing, staring at me.

"You said he disappeared. You know not if he is truly gone." she said.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. She sat down and pat the ground beside her. My legs moved on their own and I suddenly found myself sitting beside her.

"Your father could still be alive and looking for you." she whispered.

I still could not find my voice. She smiled and started to laugh.

"And I said that you are cute when you are embarrassed. That day you got mad and I tackled you."

"Oh…well….I….."

She laughed again and I smirked.

"I am curious as to why you would tell me about your family though. I know you do not trust me."

"Not entirely. You have not given me a reason to not trust you a little. And I told you because I know how it feels. To lose your family."

She looked away and sighed.

"I guess we really are alike in that way. And thank you again….for saving my life last night."

She looked back and I smiled small.

*"Yamal."

She smiled and held out her hand.

"What do you say we start over."

I raised my brow.

"Hello. My name is Natasha Petrov. I grew up in Russia and am originally from Middle-Earth." she said.

I chuckled and took her hand. I kissed the back of it.

"And my name is Thorin Oakenshield. Raised in Erebor and I have lived in the Blue Mountains for the past 60 years." I said.

She giggled.

"Well Thorin, you are very handsome for someone over 60."

We both laughed a little at that.

"Gandalf is right you know." she looked at me. "Your parents, wherever they may be, I am certain they are proud."

She smiled and took my hand.

*"Akminruk zu Thorin."

I smiled when she spoke my language.

"So Gandalf spoke true. You do speak my language. I am slightly impressed."

She raised her brow.

"Slightly?"

I chuckled.

"Unfortunately it takes far more to impress me."

"Ten bucks says I can impress you by tomorrow."

"Ten what?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Ten…..er…coin says I can impress you by tomorrow."

I smiled.

"I accept that challenge." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Very well. Prepare to lose." she said.

I walked her back to the others, most importantly to Gandalf and he nodded in thanks. She lay down and went to sleep. She was still so young, that was what amazed me. She had been able to make it through her life with only Gandalf, and I knew that Gandalf could not have always been there. She truly was the strongest woman I had ever met.

_*You are welcome._

_*Thank you Thorin._


	6. Natasha's Torture

**The song is called Kimi He, and it is from Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna's Image song. And for those of you who have been or have read my story Undying Love and Devotion, there shall be an update soon dearies! =D**

* * *

Chapter 6

Natasha's Torture

Natasha's POV

When I woke up Bilbo was holding out a plate of food. I smiled and took it gratefully.

"Thank you Master Baggins."

He nodded and I looked at the now rising sun. I smiled.

Thorin's POV

As the sun came up the first ray of light landed directly on Natasha. Her hair glowed like a ruby in the early morning sun. I was staring at her, but I could not seem to look away. She smiled and laughed at something that Bofur had said and I felt a small smile creep on my lips. She suddenly looked towards me and smiled brightly. She waved and I simply nodded. She smirked and looked away. I mentally slapped myself and ate my breakfast.

Natasha's POV

I went to Gandalf later.

"Gendal'f ... yest' lyubym vozmozhnym sposobom ya mogu kupat'sya?" (**Gandalf….. is there any way I can bathe?**) I whispered.

He gave me the signature Gandalf chuckle.

"Tam dolzhno byt' ozero ne slishkom daleko otsyuda." (**There should be a lake not too far from here.**)

I smiled and nodded. We traveled on a little more and then Gandalf had us all stop. He nodded in the other direction and I nodded.

I found the river and smiled. The water was a clear crystal blue. I stripped down and jumped in. It was perfect. There was a small set of waterfalls. I smiled and dove under the water.

Thorin's POV

"Uncle!"

Kili and Fili came running to me and I turned and looked at them.

"What is it?"

"There is a strange sound coming from the lake!"

"The one in the grove!" added Fili.

I drew my sword and bid them stay here. As I approached the lake I heard something beautiful.

_Toiki omowaseru amoto ni tsutsumarete_

_Kotoba wa muryoku to ki ga tsuiteru_

_Tsu tawaru no wa hitotsu dake _

_Sou, sameta hoho ni tenohira de fureta kanjiru_

I did not lower my sword as I walked forward slowly.

_Hakanai Nukumori de futari no sukima wo umete _

_Kodou wo hibikasete kono toki won wakachi aeru kara_

_Hitomi tojite_

_Kimi to aruku gogo wake mo naku futo omou_

_Yagate kono hibI wa owaru no kamo….._

I moved a branch and my eyes widened. I quickly looked away and heat flooded my cheeks. It was Lady Natasha.

_Sasayaka na nukumori de futari no kizuna tsunaide _

_Inochi wa, kanadete itoshisa wo moyashite _

_Kono shunkan wo somete_

_Nani mo kamo utsurou sekai_

_Toki wo tometai to negau yume kiete mo_

_Ima kimi to ikiteku mitotic wa _

_Yume jya nai kara…_

_Hakanai nukumori ga haruka ni hanareta toshite mo_

_Tamashii, furueta shunkan no omoi yadoshite ashita he _

_Natsukashii, tenohira wo watashi wa wasurenai kara_

_Kimi he to tadoritsuki meguriau…..kanarazu_

_Kurayami sae mo koete_

I knew not what language she spoke in, but the song was beautiful none the less. I began to wonder what it meant to her. I was also curious as to what language it was. I heard her getting out of the water and my heart nearly stopped. If she found me…

Natasha's POV

I already knew Thorin was behind a tree, but I also knew that he was not looking at me. I decided to spare him the embarrassment. I dressed and then walked away back to the others. Thorin arrived about five minutes later. I held back my smirk and focused on cleaning my knife. Obviously, Fili and Kili were not as good at hiding things. Thorin smacked them both over the head and started shouting at them in dwarvish. I decided not to listen. Gandalf however went over and whacked them both with his staff. I smirked and put away my knife.

It rained later in the day as we traveled. I looked up at the dark sky and sighed. It reminded me of all the days I was tortured. I would not cry and I would not show any sign of weakness. We continued on until we came to an abandoned farmhouse.

"We will camp here for the night." said Thorin.

I got off my horse and pet him.

"Fili, Kili look after the ponies. And make sure you stay with them!"

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf said.

I tucked my hair behind my ear so I could hear better but kept my eyes on the ground.

"We could make for the hidden valley."

"I have told you already….I will NOT go near that place!" said Thorin angrily.

"Why not? The elves could help us we could get food, rest, advice!"

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves?" I heard the pain and anger in his voice. "Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did nothing! You would ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them! I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past!"

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!" Thorin snarled.

My eyes widened and I bit my lip. Thorin walked off angrily and so did Gandalf. I was torn. I wanted to go to Gandalf, after all he had always been there for me when I was angry. I started to walk towards him but he shook his head. I looked down and then ran off in search of Thorin.

Thorin's POV

"_Run for your lives!" I looked up and saw the elf king. "Here! HELP US!" _

_He looked at me but he did nothing. Then he turned away. _

I banged my fist into a tree. Then I felt someone's hand cover my fist. I slowly looked over at Lady Natasha.

"Lady Natasha…."

She looked at my hand which was now bleeding. She led me to a little stream and put my hand in the water. She refused to look at me.

"Lady Natasha…."

"Alright please….stop calling me Lady Natasha. My name is Natasha, or Petrov. Or even Nat. We are friends."

"Very well…Natasha."

There was a silence before she spoke again.

"I understand why you are angry with the elves….I think I understand more then you could ever realize. But sometimes you need to forget the past to embrace the future."

I pulled my hand away.

"You do not know what they did!"

Natasha's POV

He jerked his hand away and scowled.

"You do not know what they did!" he snapped.

I sighed and lifted off my shirt.

"Natasha what…."

"Relax! Look at me."

He looked at me and his eyes widened. The scar wrapped around my body.

"I received this scar in Korea, North Korea to be exact."

He looked confused.

"North Korea is a dictatorship, they do not like outsiders. I was sent in to rescue someone and they caught me. They tortured me for weeks, but I would tell them anything. I have a will of stone that cannot be broken. So they took a sword and you can see what they did. I almost died, but Gandalf found me and healed me. I never understood how he could have until I found out he was a wizard. Sometimes I think I should have died then. Then maybe some of the things I caused would never have happened. I lied to Kili when I said I spoke only 7 languages. I speak 8 and the eighth is Korean. I want to forget it, all of it, but I cannot. And then there came a day where I needed help that only a North Korean man could give. I made the mistake of refusing and people died because of it."

He sighed and looked away. I put my shirt back on and turned to walk away.

"I beg of you Thorin…..think about what you are doing. I do not want to see you get hurt…..not ever. Please…." I said.

Thorin's POV

When I turned she was gone. I knew that she most likely right, but I would not go to the elves for help.


	7. Trollshaw

**I changed a certain something or perhaps a few certain somethings because I fancied a little change! Enjoy =D**

* * *

Trollshaw

Natasha's POV

I walked through the trees as the sun went down. I knew Thorin would not ask the elves for help, and I knew he and the others would get hurt because of it. I leaned against a tree and sank down.

I cared about Thorin I truly did, but I did not know how to help. And I could not bear to see him get hurt. But I could not help him if he would not let me. I did not know what I was doing, but I found myself standing and running in direction of Thorin.

"THORIN!"

I stopped at the stream and looked around.

"THORIN!"

He had gone back to the others. I ran as fast as I could in his direction before I felt the ground begin to shake. I dropped down and rolled into the bushes. A large, monstrous creature carrying two ponies. My eyes widened and it suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. I closed my eyes.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

It walked away and I started to breath again. I had to warn Thorin and the others.

Thorin's POV

Fili and Kili came running to me.

"Uncle there are three trolls! They have taken the ponies and Bilbo is….."

Someone crashed into me and I fell to the ground. It was Natasha.

"Thorin there is a troll in the woods! It was taking the ponies."

I sat up but she was still in my lap, and…..I liked it. Natasha's face turned red and I immediately stood up and set her down.

"We need to get to the hobbit!" I said.

She nodded and everyone ran off but I held Natasha back.

"When this is over…..and we find a place to rest…would you have dinner with me? Alone?"

She gave me that dazzling smile of hers and nodded.

"I will hold you to it."

I smiled and then we ran off to rescue our burglar.

Natasha's POV

I fell behind and then jumped up into a tree. I did better when I took my enemy by surprise.

"Bert! Bert! Look what has come out of me ooter!"

I found a tree where I had a perfect view. I took my pistol and was about to shoot, until I saw Bilbo was captured. He was covered in Troll snot.

_If I had not seen worse…._

"It has arms and legs and everything!"

"What is it?"

There were three trolls.

_For this many I need a damn AK47._

"I do not know! But I do not like the way it wiggles around!"

He threw poor Bilbo to the ground and I aimed to shoot, but of course on of the trolls held a large weapon to Bilbo.

"What are you then? An oversized squwirrel?"

"I am a burglar….a hobbit!"

I smirked.

"A burglarhobbit?"

I rolled my eyes and the third troll stepped forward.

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try!" said the scrawny one.

They ran forward but Bilbo was quick. I attached a silencer to my gun and shot one of the trolls.

"What!?"

One of the trolls grabbed him and held him up.

"Are there any more of you fellows hiding where you should not?"

"Nope!"

"He is lying!"

"No I am not!"

"Haul his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!"

At that moment Kili jumped out and hit the scrawny troll with his sword.

"DROP HIM!"

"You what?"

He swung his sword around I was quite impressed.

"I said, drop him!"

The troll threw Bilbo at Kili and then everyone else ran out. I shot at the trolls again, it was rather funny that they could not find out where the 'magical arrow' was coming from. I saw Bilbo release the ponies but then a troll went for him. I shot at the troll but it was my last bullet. I tossed my pistol aside and pulled out one of my many knives. I threw it into the troll's shoulder but I was too late.

"BILBO!"

"NO!"

Kili tried to go forward but Thorin stopped him.

"Lay down your arms! Or we will rip his off!"

Thorin hesitated before sticking his sword into the ground. Everyone else threw down their weapons and Ori made a show of throwing down his slingshot. I watched helplessly as my friends were put into sacks or on a spit. I had to do something! Anything! My eyes widened and I silently climbed down to a lower branch. I closed my branch and fell to the ground.

Thorin's POV

I heard a thud and looked over and my eyes widened.

"NO! NATASHA!"

"Quiet you!"

I struggled to get to her but I saw her eyes open slightly. Her eye twitched and I nodded. She closed her eyes and the troll nudged her.

"What is it? An elf? It looks a little like one."

"No you fool! It is a woman! A mortal!"

"No I tell you it is an elf!"

"It matter not toss her over to the others!"

They placed her in a sack and threw her over and she landed near me.

"Do not bother cooking this lot! Let us just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

I heard a ripping noise and I looked over to see Natasha had cut her way through the sack. I smiled a bit.

"I win the bet." she whispered.

I smirked and she kicked Bilbo. He looked at her.

"Distract them!" She hissed.

He nodded.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" he said.

"You cannot reason with them they are half-wits!" said Ori.

"Half-wits? What does that make us!?"

I felt Natasha grab the sack I was in and start to cut at it.

"I meant with the seasoning."

As the troll turned and looked at us Natasha stopped.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf!?"

"Well actually I am an expert in cooking dwarf!"

My eyes widened. This must have been that miserable hobbit's way of getting home alive."

"TRAITOR!" I shouted.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is….."

"Yes?"

"Come on! Tell us the secret!"

"Yes I am telling you the secret is…..to…..skin them first!"

"NO!"

"Tom! Get me filleting knife!"

"What a load of rubbish! I have eaten plenty with their skins on! Scoff em I say Boots and all!"

"He is right!"

The scrawny troll came over and picked up Bombur.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy!"

My eyes widened.

"No not that one he is infected!"

I looked at the hobbit.

"Yes he has worms in his…..tubes!"

The troll dropped Bombur on top of Kili and Oin.

"In fact they all have them they are infested with parasites! I would not risk it I really would not!"

"For goodness sakes did he just say parasites!?" Oin asked Kili.

"Yes and we do not have parasites!" Bilbo sighed. "You have parasites you little…."

I kicked my nephew.

"I have parasites as big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites I have got huge parasites!"

"We are riddled!"

"Yes we are badly!" Dori said.

"What would you have us do then? Let them all go?"

"Well….."

"You think I know not what you are up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret!?"

"Fools?!"

The bigger troll walked over and picked up Natasha.

"What about this pretty smelling thing here!?"

"RELEASE HER NOW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A PAINLESS DEATH!" I thundered.

"The dawn will take you all!"

"Who is that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

I ripped open the sack and grabbed a sword. I ran forward and jumped from a rock to the arm of a troll. I cut him and the grabbed Natasha and jumped down. Gandalf slammed his staff down on a rock and the sun poured in. The trolls shrieked and tried to run but when I turned they had been turned to stone. I looked at Natasha who's eyes were now open. I realized then I was not wearing a tunic.


	8. Connection

Chapter 8

Connection

Natasha's POV

Thorin was not wearing anything on his upper body. His chest had hair splattered on it and it traveled down until it disappeared into his pants. I raised my brows and looked back up at him. His eyes locked with mine and placed my hand on his chest, then I leaned forward and whispered,

"I look forward to that dinner."

He stiffened and set me down. I knew I had not made him uncomfortable for his eyes were wild. I winked and then went over to Gandalf. I talked with him and then Thorin came to us.

"And where did you go to if I may ask?"

"To look ahead." said the wizard simply.

"And what brought you back?" Thorin inquired.

"Looking behind."

Thorin smirked and I chuckled a little. I winked at him and he nodded.

"Nasty business, still here you all are in one piece."

"Thanks only to Natasha."

"And Bilbo." I added.

Thorin raised his brow.

"He had the nerves to play for time when Natasha told him to. None of the rest of you thought of that. It took a great deal of wit and courage to do what he did."

I smiled and nodded. Thorin nodded and then looked at the trolls.

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Oh not for an age. Not since…..a darker power ruled these lands."

Thorin and Gandalf shared a look and it made me very uncomfortable.

"They could not have moved in daylight." said Gandalf.

"They must have a cave nearby." Thorin said.

A few of us went to find the cave.

"Natasha stay and here and keep watch."

I raised my brow at Gandalf. He sighed.

"Alright you can come with us."

I smiled and hugged him gratefully. We set off to find the cave.

Thorin's POV

Natasha's words rang in my head. I smiled small to myself.

_I am also looking forward to this dinner._

A strong stench filled the air and Gandalf announced we had found the troll's lair. Natasha took out her biggest knife and walked forward. I grabbed her arm.

"~No….let me go first.~"

Her lips twitched and she nodded. I walked forward with Gandalf and I knew she was close behind us.

"Ouh! What is that stench!?" Nori asked.

"It is a troll hoard, be careful what you touch." Gandalf warned.

Gandalf and I made our way to the back. Whilst we were all holding our breath Natasha appeared to be breathing normally. I looked at her in shock and she laughed. She looked at Gandalf.

"Pomnite missiyu v trushchoby Rumynii? YA schitayu, chto zapakh byl khuzhe tam. Razve vy ne soglasny?"

"What?"

She laughed.

"Forgive me deary….I was asking Gandalf if he remembered our mission to the slums of Romania. I believe the smell was worse there. I was asking if he agreed with me."

I raised a brow.

"Romanya?"

She chuckled and shook her head.

"No, Romania."

I shrugged and then a few swords caught my eye. I walked over and notched the torch securely in between some other swords. I took one of the sword out.

"Natasha."

She walked over and I held the sword out to her. As she reached to take it I held it back.

"Do you know how to use it?"

She smirked and disarmed me with her knife and took the sword. She drew it and examined the blade.

"Magnificent." she said.

I smiled a bit, and then she looked at me.

"Of course I know how to use it. Gandalf taught me."

I nodded and handed another sword to Gandalf.

"These swords were not made by any troll." I said.

I held another in my hands. Perhaps forged by the race of…..

"Nor were the made by any smith among men. These were forged in Gondolin! By the high elves of the first age."

I was about to put the sword back when Gandalf said,

"You could not wish for a finer blade!"

I looked at Natasha. I remembered her story about the 'North Korean' man. I sighed and then drew the sword. I had to admit it was a magnificent blade. Still sharp, and who knew when it had been used last. I sheathed it and hooked it to my back. I earned a dazzling smiled from Natasha.

_Perhaps it was worth it._

As we walked out I saw Gloin, Nori and Bofur burying treasure.

"We are making a longer term deposit."

"Let us get out of this foul place. Bofur, Gloin, Nori come on."

The second I walked out of the cave I saw Natasha look at me and smiled, then swiftly walked off. I raised my brows and followed her.

Natasha's POV

I hid in a tree and silently drew my sword. As soon as Thorin walked past me I jumped down behind him and poked him.

"Behind you."

He chuckled and turned around. He slapped my sword away and stepped closer to me.

"I have underestimated you many times…..I will be certain not to do so again." he whispered.

I felt a strong urge to kiss him. Our faces were getting closer but before anything could happen we heard shouts.


	9. Wounded

Chapter 9

Wounded

We drew our swords and ran back to the others.

"Thieves! Fire! MURDER!"

An old man in a sleigh pulled by large rabbits came out.

"Radaghast!" said Gandalf.

We all lowered our weapons and looked at him.

"It is Radaghast the Brown." he walked forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is wrong….something is terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Radaghast tried to speak but then he looked utterly confused.

"Oh! I had a thought! It was right there! On the tip of my tongue!"

He made a face.

"Oh, it is not a thought at all! It is just a little old…." Gandalf pulled something out of his mouth. "Stick insect."

I looked at Fili and we both tried not to laugh.

"Natasha, come with us my dear."

I nodded and followed them.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf! A darkness has fallen over it! Nothing grows anymore, at least nothing good. But what is worse are the webs!"

"Webs? What do you mean?" Gandalf inquired.

"Spiders Gandalf, giant ones. Some sort of spawn of Ongoliant or I am not a wizard! I followed their trail….they came from…..Dol Guldor."

I frowned.

"What is Dol Guldur?" I asked.

"The old fortress of the Witch King of Angmar." now he looked at Radaghast. "But that old fortress is abandoned."

"No Gandalf. 'Tis not."

Radaghast told us of how he went to Dol Guldur and was attacked by spirits of the dead. The spirits of the Nazgul to be exact.

"I saw him Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come!"

_That…does not sound good._

I walked away and something made me stop. A long buried memory. A high pitched shriek and man or creature, I knew not, garbed all in black. It had no face.

"Natasha?"

I could not respond to whoever it was speaking to me.

Thorin's POV

She would not answer me.

"Natasha?" I said a little louder.

She still would not answer.

"Natasha!"

I went in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. I shook her.

"Natasha! Look at me!"

She blinked several times and then seemed to focus on me.

"T-Thorin?"

"Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Tears were in her eyes and she shook her head. I fell to her knees and I went down with her.

"I do not….w-want to….remember!"

I did not understand but I put my arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"Hush now. If you do not wish to tell me I understand. But please do not cry. Look at me….Nat."

She looked up at me in surprise.

"Did you just called me Nat?"

I was worried now.

"Have I offended you?"

She shook her head.

"No, no. I do not mind. That is a nickname….only Gandalf has ever called me that. I like that nickname. Though I was never close enough to anyone for them to call me that. Gandalf said it was cute."

I chuckled.

"It is. And Natasha is beautiful."

She smiled and I felt victorious.

"There is the smile I sought. Now I think we should rejoin the others. Else Gandalf whack me with his staff."

She had a mysterious smile.

"What?"

"I already know you were by the lake. And worry not I know you were not watching me. And I saw Gandalf hit Fili and Kili with his staff."

My face must have turned red, for she started to laugh.

"Your face is red."

I smirked.

"So is your hair."

I mentally slapped myself for that one.

_So is your hair? What in Durin's name….._

A howl pierced the air. We both ran back to the others

"Was that a wolf? A-Are their wolves out there?" asked the frightened hobbit.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf."

Natasha suddenly went zooming forward and knocked Gloin out of the way of a Warg. Fili pulled her away and I killed the warg. Another warg came behind me. A knife was thrown into its head. I looked at Natasha. As it feel forward Dwalin finished it off.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind." I said.

"Orc pack!?" Bilbo said.

"Who did you tell about your quest!? Beyond your kin." Gandalf said.

"No one." I answered.

"Who did you tell!?"

"No one I swear!"

"Gendal'f net vremeni ! Yesli yest' pachka eti udary my mertvy ! My dolzhny vybrat'sya otsyuda!" (**Gandalf there is no time! If there is a pack of these beasts we are dead! We have to get out of here!**)

Natasha's POV

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted."

Thorin immediately looked at me.

"We have got to get out of here." said Dwalin.

"We cannot."

I looked up at Ori and Nori.

"We have no ponies! They bolted." Ori said.

I passed my hand over my face and sighed.

_Think Natasha. Think!_

"I will draw them off." said Radaghast.

"These are Gundabad wargs! They will outrun you!" Gandalf argued.

"And these are Rosghobel Rabbits! I would like to see them try."

I nodded and walked forward.

"I am going with you."

"NO!"

"Let her go Thorin."

I looked at Gandalf and Thorin.

"Are you insane!? She could be killed."

I smirked and jumped on the sleigh.

"Master Radaghast."

He nodded and got on the sleigh in front of me.

"Thorin."

He looked at me and I smiled.

"Ne boysya, ya vernus' k vam. I ne zabyvayte, chto vy dolzhny mne uzhin. Do svidaniya." (**Fear not I will return to you. Do not forget, you owe me a dinner. Goodbye.**)

I rode off and a tear slid down my cheek.

_I will be sure to get back to you._

"Are you ready miss?"

"I was born ready!"

We burst through the trees and the wargs began to chase us. I took my gun and began to fire at them.

"Mind your head!"

I looked up front and swiftly ducked. I smiled and started to laugh. I caught a glimpse of Gandalf's hat in the distance. I smiled and leaned closer to Radaghast.

"This is where I get off. Good luck Master Radaghast. Be careful."

"Wait how are you planning to…."

I jumped off the sleigh and rolled. I shouted in pain when something sharp got stuck in my leg. I ignored the pain and ran in the opposite direction of the others. I took my gun and checked how much amo I had left.

_One clip left. Damn all to hell!_

I took a deep breath and then jumped out and started to shoot. I saw one of them going in the direction of my friends. My eyes widened.

"NO!"

I ran forward as fast as I possibly could. I could hear them killing the warg and the orc. I ran faster until I thought my lungs would burst. More wargs and orcs were coming for them. I looked at Thorin.

"Nat no…."

I ran in direction of the wargs.

"HERE!"

A few of them turned towards me, but the others were still going for my friends.

"Shit!"

A rider-less warg was running towards me. I smirked and jumped onto a rock and then onto its back.

"Time for a new ride."

I grabbed fistfuls of fur and made the beast go left. I heeled it in the ribs and leaned close.

"I know you can understand me beast! If you even think of trying to kill me…..you are dead. Now do as I say!" I snarled.

I drew my sword and rode towards the wargs. I slashed away at them and smiled to myself. When Gandalf had been teaching me how to ride and fight, I always asked him why it was necessary. I always received the same smile and chuckle. Now I understood why.

"Nat!? What in Durin's name…"

I rode towards him and grabbed him. He had no choice but to jump up onto the warg.

"Hold on!"

"Is this how women have fun in Russia?"

I laughed, but then a spear pierced the warg's body and we crashed to the ground. Thorin grabbed my hand and we ran.

"You are hurt!"

"It is nothing! We have to move fast! Come on!"

I knew he did not like it, but he had no chance to argue. We ran faster until we reached everyone else.

"Where is Gandalf?" someone asked.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

I glared at him.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted.

He drew his sword and I drew mine once more. I stood at his side.

_I would rather die by his side, then die alone._

He looked at me and I winked.

"This way you fools!"

I smiled and turned and ran towards Gandalf.

"Natasha go!" Thorin said.

I did not want to, but I jumped down and looked back up and waited for Thorin.

"KILI! RUN!"

Thorin started to run back for him and I heard a shout. My heart beat faster until Thorin, Fili and Kili jumped back down. I ran to Thorin and smiled at him. The sound of a horn reached us and I looked up. I could hear horses galloping around and I heard the shrieks of the orcs and the howls of the wargs. An orc body fell down and Thorin walked forward. He pulled out an arrow.

"Elves." he spat.

He threw down the arrow and I noticed something red on my hand. I looked down and gasped. It was blood! Thorin's blood. I looked at him and noticed how he stood not straight and proud as he usually did, but hunched a bit.

"Thorin…."


	10. Truth of Heritage

Chapter 10

Truth of Heritage

A warg had clawed his back. I looked at Gandalf. When I was panicking I tended to speak in Russian.

"Gendal'f on ne postradal ! Pomogite yemu ! POZHALUYSTA !" (**Gandalf he is hurt! Help him! PLEASE!**)

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur answered.

I looked at Gandalf desperately.

"I think that would be wise."

Thorin stood and we all walked down the pathway. I was worried about Thorin, he was the best friend I ever had.

_But is that really all I feel for him? Just simple friendship? I mean, I did almost kiss him back by the troll lair._

I pushed these thoughts aside and continued on. As the pathway opened I gasped and then smiled.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said quietly.

"This was your plan all along!" snapped Thorin.

I turned and looked at him and Gandalf.

"To seek refuge with our enemy!"

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. And the only ill will to be found in this Valley is that which you bring yourself!" Gandalf snapped.

I noticed Bilbo made a face and I smiled at him. He winked and I shook my head.

"You think the elves would grant our quest their blessing?! They would try to stop us!"

"Of course the would! But we have questions that need to be answered." He dropped his voice then, thinking I would not hear. "And Natasha is worried sick about you. You are wounded and need medical attention."

Thorin looked at me and I gave him a pleading look. He sighed and nodded.

"Now if this is to be done it shall need to be handled with tact and respect. And no small amount of charm. Which is why you shall leave the talking to Natasha and myself."

I smirked and we made our way down into the valley. We walked to a set of stairs and there an male elf with long brown hair approached.

"Mithrandir."

Gandalf turned.

"Ah! Lindir."

*"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." he said.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

Before Lindir could answer, the same horn call from before sounded. I turned and saw a group of elves on horseback riding towards us. One of the dwarves pulled me back.

"Ifridi bekar!" shouted Bifur.

"Close ranks!" shouted Thorin.

Ori pulled me back. The elves circled around us and then one of them spoke to Gandalf.

"Gandalf!"

I looked over at an elf on a black horse. And next him was another horse. My horse. He saw me and came trotting over to me. I smiled and pat him and took the reins.

*"Lord Elrond, mellonnen! Mo evinedh?" Gandalf inquired.

"What are they saying Miss Petrov?" Ori asked me.

"Gandalf called him my friend and asked him where he has been." I listened closely. "And now Lord Elrond is telling him they had been tracking orcs that had come down from the mountains, they slew a number near the hidden pass where we were and that was where they found my horse."

Ori nodded and Lord Elrond got off his horse.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. And stranger yet to find a horse standing so close and protectively near the hidden pass. Something or someone must have drawn them near."

"Ah well that may have been us."

The elf lord looked at us and Thorin went forward. He stood straight and proud though I knew it hurt him. I tried to go forward but Balin took my arm gently. I looked at him and he shook his head. I nodded and stayed behind.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond said.

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

I slowly looked at Thorin.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Thorin snarled.

I bit my lip and Elrond nodded.

*"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."

I started to walk forward but Gloin spoke first.

"What does he say!? Does he offer us insult?!"

"No, no! He offers you food and drink!" I said quickly.

"Oh….well in that case lead on."

I looked at Gandalf. He nodded and turned to Elrond. He requested Thorin be brought to healers, however Thorin was still too stubborn.

"There is a healer in my company….."

"Of the love of all that is holy!"

They all looked at me. I looked into Thorin's eyes.

"~Oin does no have what he needs to heal your wounds. The elves do! If you do not trust them then let me tend your wounds. Though I will use what they provide.~"

We stared at each other for a moment before he nodded. I looked at Lord Elrond and bowed respectfully.

"~MY lord Elrond, my name is Natasha Petrov. My friend unfortunately does not trust your people. But I can heal him if you would give me what I need.~"

He smiled at me.

"~I know who you are my dear. I knew your parents, I knew your father very well. I am sorry that you lost them. I of course have what you need. Follow me.~"

I nodded but I found myself wishing…that we had never come here.

Thorin's POV

Natasha and I were taken to a large room and then left alone. She washed her hands and then started to look through the bag the elves had given her. She had been unnaturally quiet.

"You will need to remove your shirt." She said.

I did as she said and then sat down on the edge of the bath.

"Have I said something to upset you?"

She did not look at me.

"No." she said simply.

I tried hard to hide my anger.

"Did the elf lord say something?"

She did not answer. I clenched my fists.

"What did he say to you?"

She came over and sat behind me.

"Hold still. This may hurt a bit."

I nodded and she began to clean my wound. It stung a bit but it did not hurt. She bandaged it and then disappeared into the room. I donned my tunic and went out.

"Nat?"

She was sitting outside on the balcony.

"You should go to the others. Fili and Kili will want to see you."

I frowned and walked out to her.

"They can wait."

She looked at me in surprise.

"What did the elf lord say to you?" I asked gently.

She sighed.

"He said he knew my father, my real father. That he knew him very well."

"And what is wrong with that?"

She looked at me sadly.

"I do not want to remember. I have had vivid flashes of memories. Memories of how my parents died. I do NOT want to remember Thorin."

She looked away and I took her hand.

"The you do not have to." I whispered.

She looked back at me with tears in her eyes.

"It is your life and your choice to remember or not. If you do not want to then you do not have to. It is your choice Natasha."

She looked down and slowly leaned into me. I smiled a bit and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"When I was a little girl, I used to get hurt a lot. And I always healed abnormally fast. And I aged slowly. Gandalf always told me I was special. That I would live many, many years more then the people I knew, and that I would always heal far faster then any man or woman. That is why when we were running from the wargs I told you not to worry about my leg. See…."

She rolled up her trouser leg and my eyes went wide. There was not even a scar!

"I am far different then you could ever imagine. Can I trust you Thorin?"

I looked at her in disbelief.

"Aye, of course you can."

"Gandalf told me not to tell you, but I trust you and I do not like lying to you. I have elven blood in me. Not much, but it allows me to heal quickly, hear and see better then anyone, and it will allow me to live for a very long time."

I was shocked. How could I have not seen it. She looked at me with a worried expression.

"So you are immortal?"

She shook her head.

"No. No I am not. I will live hundreds of years but I will die. I will not age but I will eventually die. I am only 21, but I look younger."

I tucked her hair behind her ear. Her ears were normal as a human's would be, but her skin was flawless, she seemed to glow in the setting sun, faintly, but still. Her blue eyes shined bright like stars and she proved that she healed faster then any normal human. She looked away from me.

"I do not ask your forgiveness, and I do not expect you to want to be my friend any longer."

I shook my head and turned her face back towards mine. I wiped away a tear with my thumb and smiled small.

"There is nothing to forgive. This is who you are, and I am who I am. We cannot help who we are born to. Whether they be man, elf or dwarf. I am proud of who I am, and you should be proud of who you are. There are not many half-elves in this world. You are special Natasha. Never forget that."

She smiled and threw her arms around me. I returned her embrace.

"Thank you Thorin. Your words mean so much to me, and so do you. You, Gandalf, Ori, Fili, Kili, Balin and the others. You mean the world to me."

Her words touched my heart. I pulled back so I could look at her.

"And you mean more then the world to me." I said.

Slowly she reach out and lightly touched my cheek. I held her hand there and kissed her palm. She seemed surprised but I would not back down now. I need her to know…..that I cared for her.

"Natasha…..I must tell you something."

She waited for me to go on.

"I…..I care about you. More then just a simple friend. I was worried when you went off with Radaghast. I feared I may never see you again."

She smiled at me.

"I care a lot about you too Thorin. I trust you, and I have not trusted anyone but Gandalf since North Korea. But you are different. I trusted you almost immediately."

I smiled at her. She moved her hand and leaned against me once more. I ran my fingers through her hair and she sighed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just…I am glad I am here with you."

I smiled more.

"And I with you."

We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Natasha?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for taking care of me. And for telling me how stubborn I can be. You were right. I was hurt and they could have helped me. I let the my anger from the past blind my better judgment. Were it not for you….I probably would have turned and left with my men."

She looked at me and smiled softly.

"All great leaders have had a woman at their side. To advise them and keep them from making stupid ass decisions. Perhaps I am meant to do such for you."

I chuckled.

"I would have it no other way. And no other woman."

She smiled and then looked over my shoulder. She got up and went to the bed. She took her weapon started to look at I leaned against the door frame.

"What is that?"

'It is called a gun. This is a MP-446 'Viking' pistol. It has a capacity of 17 rounds. It was my first gun. I always have it with me and it has always got me out of trouble. Gandalf gave it to me for my 18th birthday. See this…"

I walked over and saw someone had engraved a symbol on it. It was the same as her belt buckle. She now produce a necklace from her bag and put it around her neck, it was also the same symbol, carved into a beautiful dark green stone.

"Gandalf once told me that this a gift from my parents. The last one they ever gave me. This flower here, represents my grandfather's people. It is an elven flower and it represented something very powerful. And this here…"

She pointed to a tree which above had seven stars.

"….this is the one white tree. Gandalf said it represents my mother's people. He said her people swore allegiance to the seven stars and seven stones, and the one white tree. He told me they loved me very much and sent me away with him for protection. This symbol represents who I am, who my parents were. It is very important to me. I engraved it onto my gun, and I made the belt buckle. You told me to be proud of who I am." she smile. "I have always been proud to be my parent's daughter. I always will."

I took her hands in mine.

"I do not care if you have elf blood in you. I have been given the chance to get to know you, and I know now that perhaps not all elves are like Thranduil. Perhaps I should take this chance to learn more about them."

She smiled and nodded. The sun had sunk below the horizon and the moon was rising. She walked back out onto the balcony.

"All my life I wondered why I was so different from everyone else. Now I know, and I am not afraid, nor shall I try to deny it. Seeing the land where I was born, where my parents and grandparents are from. All of it makes sense now. I cannot linger in my old life. This is my world, my life. I cannot allow my past to interfere with my future. I will not."

I walked up and put my hands on her shoulders.

"You are strong. No doubt about it, but you cannot face the world alone."

She turned and looked at me.

"I am never alone. I have Gandalf…..and I have you. Do I not?"

I pulled her into my arms.

"You always will."

_*We heard you had crossed the river._

_*Lord Elrond, my friend. Where have you been._

_* Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests._


	11. Private Dinner

**Well dearies I am certain you have all been eagerly awaiting this lovely chapter. I had a real job writing it though! I hope I did alright! =D**

* * *

Chapter 11

Private Dinner

Natasha's POV

Thorin decided we would stay in Imladris for 1 week, so he could recover. I spent time with him, and with Ori. Ori and I had become very good friends. He was a talented artist.

"Can you teach me the language of the elves?" he asked me one day.

I looked at him in surprise. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course Ori."

He smiled and then Kili came over to us.

"Come and sit with us Kili." I called.

He smiled but shook his head.

"I wish I could Natasha. But I am actually here to deliver a message, from my uncle."

"Go on."

He smiled more.

"He wanted me to tell you that he would appreciate it if you would meet him in his room later this evening."

My heart started to beat faster.

"Tell Thorin I will be there."

He nodded and ran off. Ori looked at me and I knew he was trying not to laugh. I shoved him and he started to laugh.

"Oh shush!"

"Do you think I have not noticed? Here look."

He showed me a few drawings he had kept secret. One was of Thorin and I walking through the gardens, and another was of the two of us down by the waterfall reading. I smiled at my friend.

"I should have known. I knew someone was watching us. I thought it was just another elf."

"I knew you would know, but I was glad you did not find me. Here look at this."

He showed me another drawing of a sleeping Kili, with Fili's foot in his face. I laughed and so did he. I looked at him and smiled.

"You have been a good friend to me Ori. You know not how much I appreciate that."

"And you have been the best friend I could ask for Natasha."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Well it would appear I have to get ready for something. And Ori?"

"Hmm?"

"Let us keep this between us alright?"

"I shall not breath a word, I would be more worried about Kili."

"I am certain Thorin would never have sent him if he had not sworn him to secrecy. I know Fili and Kili and I know Thorin chose his messenger carefully."

Ori nodded and I went to my room. I wanted to look like a lady, even though I knew I was no lady. I bit my lip and went to the wardrobe. Inside were a whole matter of dresses.

_But which one will be most flattering?_

I pulled them all out and laid them on the bed. There was a blood red one, a light green one, a pink one which I immediately ruled out, and a silver one. I smiled and chose the silver one. I put it on and fixed up my hair.

Thorin's POV

I had everything ready. The candles were lit and I was dressed as nicely as I could be. I refused any elven clothing, for non of it would have fit me anyway and I was certain Natasha would not mind. When a soft knock came at the door I took a deep breath and then went to open it. The second I did I had to keep my jaw from hitting the floor.

"Natasha you….you look….."

She sighed.

"I know I look like a freak! I never wear dresses and…."

"No, no! I was going to say you look absolutely breathtaking."

She smiled in relief and I offered her my hand. She took it and I led her to the balcony.

"You seemed to like balconies so…."

She gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Thorin this is beautiful."

I chuckled.

"Well I did promise you dinner."

I pulled out her chair and then sat down next to her. She seemed embarrassed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She bit her lower lip.

"Like I said I never wear dresses and well…..you know….."

"You usually are armed to the teeth with weapons."

She laughed and nodded. I took her hand and squeezed lightly.

"You look beautiful Nat. Trust me."

She nodded and we ate our dinner. I was surprised that I liked the elven food. When we had finished, Natasha looked out at the Hidden Valley.

"When I was in school, very boy my age avoided me, because I was so different. They thought I was strange and all the pretty girls would tease me and call me a freak. Sometimes my school would hold dances, and one time Gandalf bought me a beautiful dress because a boy asked me to go to the dance with him, and when I got there, it turned out he gave me the wrong place and meant it as a cruel trick. I had never cried so much."

_I hope that boy is rotting in a deep dark hole for that!_

I stood up and held out my hand to her.

"Will you dance with me Natasha?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at my hand then back at me. She slowly took my hand, like the night I had taken hers at Bag End. We could hear the music from down in the Valley and it was a slow song. I only hoped I could still dance as I used to.

Natasha's POV

Thorin was a wonderful dancer. He twirled me around and dipped me towards the ground.

"You are a wonderful dancer. I would not have expected it from a strong warrior like yourself." I said.

He smiled a bit.

"I am full of surprises."

I laughed and he picked me up and swung me around. When the music faded away we stopped.

"I hope that this made up for what that boy did to you." he said.

I smiled and took his hand.

"Of course it has. I am certain you are a far better dancer then that boy. And if I may be so bold as to say, you are far more handsome."

He smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you. And I must say I am glad that boy missed his chance with you. He was not good enough for you."

I smiled and we sat down on the bed. I looked at the braids that hung on the side of his face. I slowly reached out to touch one. When he did not move away I twirled one of the braids in my hand.

"Gandalf told me these braids mean something to your people."

"Aye they do."

I looked back into his eyes and found his face closer to mine then before. I remembered how close we had been back at the Trollshaw. I looked at his lips and the back to his eyes. Slowly we leaned towards each other. His hand rested on the back of my neck and our lips met. My eyes closed and I brought my hand up to clutch his tunic. It was the first I had ever willingly shared with a man. Thorin was very gentle with me. In North Korea the men had taken me forcefully, since then I had always been afraid to be near another man without Gandalf nearby. But Thorin was different. I trusted him for I knew he would never hurt me or do anything to me I did not want him to. As we separated I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"You are the first man I have ever kissed."

"I hope from now on I am the only man you ever kiss in that way."

I laughed softly and nodded.

"Of course."


	12. Ori's Loyalty

**Just a simple filler chapter. I thought that Ori needed some attention since I never really paid too much attention to him in my other stories. This will not be his last shining moment. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Ori's Loyalty

Ori's POV

I saw Thorin and Natasha up on the balcony and smiled. I began to sketch and I knew that once Natasha saw she would like it. This was the first time I had ever seen Thorin so relaxed., it was strange but also nice.

_Only my friend Natasha could bring out his soft side. _

I smiled to myself and then went to find my brothers. On my way I heard raised voices.

"Natasha does not have to…"

I heard her name and went towards the voices.

"She must know! She is the last of her kind!"

I peered around the corner and found the elf lord and Gandalf arguing.

"It matters not! After you told her you knew her father the look on her face said all. She does not want to remember, not yet anyway."

"Gandalf my friend I know you care about her as though she were your own daughter, but this is the future of Middle-Earth!"

I know not where my boldness came from, but I suddenly found myself walking right up to the elf lord and Gandalf.

"With all due respect my lord, Gandalf is right!"

"Ori what are you doing?" Gandalf asked.

I ignored him and looked directly at the elf lord.

"Natasha has made the choice not to remember. I would ask that you stay away from her. She is my very best friend and I will not see her hurt or upset." I turned to leave. "And I would think you are very lucky it was I who heard you and not Thorin. He would not have been as respectful and polite."

I heard Gandalf chuckle as I walked away. I smiled to myself and continued on to find my brothers.


	13. Lady of Imladris

**I started college today so the updates may not be as frequent dearies. ): I do not like it either, but i will still update whenever I can. Gweston!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Lady of Imladirs

Natasha's POV

I woke the next morning with a smile on my face. I remembered all that had occurred the previous night and sighed in content. A knock came at the door and I got up.

"Come in."

Ori came inside, and he looked rather worried. I frowned.

"Ori? What is wrong?"

"Natasha….I think perhaps you should stay away from the elf lord."

We sat down and he gave me a concerned expression.

"I know you do not want to remember your past….and the elf lord seems to think you need to. Gandalf said you could make your own choice, and then I stepped in and told him what I thought. I will not see you hurt or upset."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Ori you are the best friend I could ever ask for." I pulled back and he smiled. "And I thank you for looking out for me. You are right. I am not ready to remember my past."

My smiled fell then.

"You did not tell Thorin did you?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Of course not! Do you think I want bloodshed?"

We both laughed and another knock came at the door. I knew at once who it was. I jumped up and ran to the door.

Thorin's POV

She opened the door and I was greeted by her dazzling smile. I smiled back at her and pulled her into my arms. She leaned forward and I kissed her. I was not aware Ori was in the room until we separated.

"Ori…"

He smiled and then walked out of the room. I looked back at Natasha with a smile.

"I thought perhaps you would like to join me for breakfast down by the lake."

She smiled and nodded. I offered her my arm and she walked down to the lake with me. I already had everything set up for us, I was hoping she would not refuse. She smiled and looked at me with a playful gleam in her eye.

"I was hoping you would agree. Else I would have to take Fili and Kili."

She laughed. Oh how I loved her laugh. Clear and free. We sat down and we ate and talked some. I remembered something and looked at her.

"Nat…..that song you sang at the lake, in that strange language, what was it?"

She smiled at me.

"It was Japanese. And it is called Kimi He which means To You."

I moved closer to her and took her hand.

"Will you sing it for me?"

She smiled and nodded. Then she started to sing,

_Toiki omowaseru amoto ni tsutsumarete_

_Kotoba wa muryoku to ki ga tsuiteru_

_Tsu tawaru no wa hitotsu dake _

_Sou, sameta hoho ni tenohira de fureta kanjiru_

_Hakanai Nukumori de futari no sukima wo umete _

_Kodou wo hibikasete kono toki won wakachi aeru kara_

_Hitomi tojite_

_Kimi to aruku gogo wake mo naku futo omou_

_Yagate kono hibi wa owaru no kamo….._

_Yokan no koe kiku yori mo_

_Sou, emi wo kawashi tenohira wo kasane shinjiru…._

_Sasayaka na nukumori de futari no kizuna tsunaide _

_Inochi wa, kanadete itoshisa wo moyashite _

_Kono shunkan wo somete_

_Nani mo kamo utsurou sekai_

_Toki wo tometai to negau yume kiete mo_

_Ima kimi to ikiteku mitotic wa _

_Yume jya nai kara…_

_Hakanai nukumori ga haruka ni hanareta toshite mo_

_Tamashii, furueta shunkan no omoi yadoshite ashita he _

_Natsukashii, tenohira wo watashi wa wasurenai kara_

_Kimi he to tadoritsuki meguriau…..kanarazu_

_Kurayami sae mo koete_

I kissed her temple and she relaxed in my arms.

"Ori is probably hiding somewhere drawing us right now." she whispered.

I chuckled and nodded.

"You are more then likely right."

"He has already drawn many pictures of us, and they are absolutely magnificent." she said.

"Oh I believe you. Ori has always been an extraordinary artist since I met him. He draws things and makes you believe you are looking at the scene in life." I said.

"I wish I could draw like he could. The closest I can draw to a person is anime."

I frowned.

"Anime?"

"It is a sort of Japanese artwork."

I nodded, though I still did not fully understand.

Natasha's POV

Later on that day I found myself in the library. It appeared empty. I smiled and walked inside and began to look at the many wonderful books.

"Mae govannen." came a soft voice.

I slowly turned around and there stood one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had long raven black hair, her skin was pale and flawless, and her eyes were blue like sapphires.

"Mae govannen i eneth nin Arwen Undomiel."

I bowed low.

"Natasha Petrov."

"Pedich edhellen?" she inquired.

"Tancave." I answered.

"You do not appear to be an elf."

I smiled.

"I have elven blood in my veins on my father's side."

"And who is your father Lady Petrov?"

I looked down.

"I never knew him or my mother. They were killed when I was a baby. It was Gandalf the Grey who raised me."

Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"So you are the maiden my father spoke of."

"Your father?"

"Elrond."

My eyes went wide with surprise and I bowed very low.

"Oh no please, there is no need for formalities. Please you may just call me Arwen."

I stood up and smiled at her.

"I thank you…Arwen."

She smiled and we talked for hours. I told her about Russia and about how I can speak all the languages I speak. She was very kind and we became fast friends. I showed her my sword that we had found in the troll hoard.

"This is indeed of elven make. And you say you found them in a troll hoard?"

"Yes, Thorin and I found them. There were three. This one and then two others that Thorin and Gandalf took. Thorin told me that his sword was called Orcrist and that Gandalf's was Glamdring."

She smiled and he eyes danced with excitement. I smiled as she led me to another bookshelf and pulled a thicker, older book from the shelf. She flipped through the pages until she found my sword, or rather one like it.

"This is my sword. It was my father's , and my grandfather's before him. This sword was only made again for a man long ago. I knew my father told me he gave it to his son. The man's name was….." she read down the paragraph, which was all in elven. "….the writing is faded. Can you make it out Natasha?"

I knew she had the eyes of the elves and she could more then likely make it out but I took the book and looked at it. To me it was clear as anything.

"Meldiron."

"Yes! That was his name. He wed a mortal half-elven woman and they had a son whom they named Beriadan. He wed a woman of the Dunedain. I know not what her name was, but she gave him a child, and I know not if it was a boy or girl. They were killed by wargs only a year after their child was born. The sword was lost but it was said that only the child of Beriadan could wield it."

My eyes widened and when I looked back at her she looked quite guilty.

"I am sorry Natasha. I knew you were the child of Beriadan. My father begged me to make sure you found out. I overheard your friend Ori saying you did not wish to know, but my father said it was very important. I am so sorry!"

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I do not blame you. You were only doing as your father asked."

She had tears in her eyes but she smiled and bowed her head.

"Thank you."

"I hope we can still be friends." I said.

Her smiled grew and she nodded.

"Of course!"

She hugged me and I smiled and returned her hug. We talked of other things the rest of the day.

Thorin's POV

I had not seen Natasha all day. I was worried and set out to look for her.


	14. Safe in My Arms

Chapter 14

Safe in My Arms

When I finally found her she was in her room.

"Nat?"

She did not answer me nor did she look at me. I closed the door and walked forward. She held the sword I had found her in her hands.

"Nat what is it?"

"Thorin….this sword…..it….it belonged to my father. My real father." she whispered.

She held it tightly and I saw tears fall down on it. I looked at her and found her crying.

"I never knew them and I never will." she cried.

She threw the sword down and threw her arms around me. She cried into my shoulder and I closed my eyes.

"How do you know about this Natasha?"

"I was in the library….I-I found a book and….and….."

"Shh-hh! It is alright. I understand. You need not explain."

She continued to cry and I just held her for I knew not what else I could do.

"I wish there was something I could do…..to take your pain on myself. Or to just take it all away forever."

Natasha's POV

I looked up at Thorin. I shook my head and went back to crying into his shoulder.

"Please….d-do not….e-ever leave me!" I sobbed.

I had her look at me.

"I swear I will never so long as I live, leave you Natasha." I said.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. This time she kissed me back with more force. I let my tongue trace her lips and she let me deepen the kiss. I tightened my hold on her and her tongue danced with mine. I gently lay back on the bed and pulled her down with me. She straddled me but her lips never left mine. I would not force myself onto her nor would attempt to go any further this night. Though I would not stop her from kissing me.

Natasha's POV

I kissed Thorin as though my life depended on it. His tongue plundered my mouth and I moaned. He forced me back and I tugged at his tunic. I pulled it off him and let my hands explore his chest. It was splattered with hair and it ran down until it disappeared into his pants. I lifted my shirt and led his hand to me. When he touched my skin, I felt as though all the memories of Korea were disappearing. All I had now were the memories since I met Thorin. He kissed down my body and kissed the hideous scar that wrapped around my body. When his lips were back on mine he ran his hand down the side of my body until he reached my thigh. I ran my leg up his and his breath hitched.

"Nat…."

"Shut-up and kiss me." I moaned.

He dropped his mouth back to mine. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me up so I was against him. He was unbelievably warm and the hair on his chest felt wonderful against my skin. I could feel his hard erection pressing against me and that was when I lost it. I pushed him away and backed up until I hit the headboard. I was in the fetal position and trying not to remember.

"Nat…."

"NO! GET AWAY!" I cried.

Thorin's POV

I realized I had gone to far. I put my tunic back on and got off the bed.

"Forgive me Natasha. I went too far. I did not mean to hurt you or remind you of something you wished to forget. I care too much to see you in pain. I will leave you be."

"Thorin?"

I stopped and turned back to her. She motioned for me to come back. She put her own tunic back on and then crawled into my arms.

"I asked you not to leave me. Ever."

I held her tightly and kissed her sweet smelling hair.

"Nothing and no one will ever harm you again. I will not allow it. No man shall ever touch you again."

She slowly looked up at me.

"You can."

I cupped her face in my hands and wiped her tears away.

"No tears. You are far away from that terrible place and none of them can reach you here. Not with me. I will protect you do you understand me?"

Her eyes searched mine.

"Nothing will touch you so long as you are with me. No man or beast will come near you ever again. I will never force myself upon you. You will control what happens between us and when it happens. But please…beautiful Natasha…..do not fear me." I said gently.

A smile tugged at her lips.

"You will always be safe in my arms." I promised.

She buried her face in my chest and took a deep breath.

"I trust you Thorin. I am sorry. I was foolish to think you would ever do such things to me. Forgive me?"

I smiled and rested my cheek on her head.

"I will always forgive you Nat. Always."

Natasha's POV

I smiled and closed my eyes. I breathed in his scent and sighed in content. I lay down on the bed and pulled him down with me. I cuddled up against him and he stroked my hair. He started to hum to me and I quickly fell asleep.


	15. Thorin's Fury

Chapter 15

Thorin's Fury

Thorin's POV

I knew she could not have found the book on her own. The Elf Lord had something to do with this, and I would find out.

Early that morning I slipped out of Natasha's bed and went off in search of Elrond.

I was angry. I never wanted to see Natasha upset! I searched everywhere until I came to the library. There he was, talking with a woman. I strode forward and he looked at me.

"Thorin Oakenshield."

"How dare you!" I growled.

He seemed confused and the woman next to him looked a little guilty.

"How dare you upset Natasha! She was crying last night because you told her about her father! She told me she found out on her own but I know better!"

"No wait!"

I looked at the woman.

"It was I who showed her the book. Forgive me Lord Oakenshield."

"Why?" I asked.

"Thorin?"

I turned and looked at Natasha. She walked forward.

"Thorin what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just leaving."

I gave the elf lord one last glare and then left. Natasha ran after me.

"Thorin wait."

I sighed and stopped. I knew I was going to be scolded. She walked in front of me and looked at me with concern.

"Thorin what happened? Did they say something to you…..wait….oh Thorin what did you do?"

I sighed.

"I was angry, seeing you so upset…..I wanted answers. I knew you did not find things out on your own. I was not going to do anything violent just….shout at him a bit."

She sighed and shook her head. To my surprise she smiled. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you Thorin….but next time, tell me before you do something like that."

"I will."

I held her in my arms and she pulled back slightly. She smiled and inched closer. I pressed my lips to hers and picked her up. She smiled and pulled away laughing. I smiled at her and then set her down. She had managed to spare the elf lord my rage….for now.


End file.
